Dancing In The Dark
by jwinchesterkent
Summary: One-shot. When Sam first met Jessica...and he would never listen to Bruce Springsteen the same way again.


Dancing in the dark

This was a bad idea. Sam was sure of it. His tall lanky frame went down the stairs with trepidation as the music grew louder. Approaching the dance floor, he was sure he'd never seen this many people in one room together.

Especially not with their bodies in such close proximity to each other.

"Sam my man! You made it!" His good friend Brady called, barely masking his disbelief. Sam wasn't sure he could believe it much himself- that he, Sam Winchester, the book nerd who spent most of his time holed up in a library studying, was going to a wild Stanford party. Sam had decided that one night of fun couldn't do any harm...but then again, Brady hadn't mentioned there would be dancing involved, only that it was an 80s-themed gig. His buddy was clad in a leather jacket and tight fitted jeans, hair spiked up to make him look just like Billy Idol. Sam felt underdressed in mere jeans and a sleeveless AC/DC T-shirt he had stolen from Dean. Speaking of Dean...

His brother would've had a field-day here, singing along to every song and flirting with all the ladies no doubt. But Dean wasn't here now, and Sam had to fend for himself in this unfamiliar high-energy environment.

"Dude, love the shirt! Didn't know you liked AC/DC!" Brady commented loudly over the booming sound system, pulling Sam from his reverie.

Sam shrugged. "Didn't know you idolized the Idol!" he replied, smirking.

Brady laughed. "Touché!" Then without further warning he grabbed Sam's arm and dragged him out onto the dance floor. Sam stood awkwardly among the throng of pulsing bodies, unsure of what to do. Brady had somehow disappeared in the crowd...oh boy, things were not going well. What the hell was he supposed to do now?

"Hey you're Brady's friend right?" A small voice behind him asked.

Golden hair. That was the first thing he noticed about her as he turned around. A mane of luscious golden ringlets that cascaded down her back. Her eyes were next, a light blue color, and they seemed to be smiling along with the rest of her face. She had a great body- it was easy to see that under the bright colored spandex. Sam found himself momentarily breathless as he soaked in the great beauty that stood before him. Eventually the Dean voice in his head yelled at him to stop staring at her like a drooling idiot and say something bitch. _You're freakin her out Sammy. Just act cool like me and you'll be fine._

"Uh...yes...m-my name's Sam." he barely managed, sticking out his hand. _Oh good god Sammy you're not gonna shake hands with a gorgeous broad like this are ya?_ Dean asked in mortification. But to Sam's surprise the girl took his hand with both of hers and grasped it firmly as she replied

"Nice to meet you! I'm Jessica by the way. Everyone calls me Jess though. I saw you out here all by yourself and I was just wondering if you wanted to dance?"

_Typical Sammy. The first interaction with a female you've ever had, and she's the one to initiate it. Why am I not surprised?_ Dean snarked.

"Sure! But uh I gotta confess-"

"You're not really the dancing type are you?" She finished for him with a grin. "It's ok. How 'bout I teach you?"

Her confidence seemed to put Sam at ease. He found it impossible to be stressed around this girl. He smiled, took her hand and replied, "Lead the way maestro!"

She pulled him into the center of the floor just as Bruce Springsteen's "Dancing in the Dark" began to play.

"I love this song!" She cried.

"Me too!" Sam yelled back.

And so together they danced in that dark room, and it seemed to Sam that when they were together, no one else in the world existed but the two of them. They jumped, twirled, waved, threw their arms up, kicked their legs, and tossed their heads around as if they didn't have a care in the world. As Jess danced her hair seemed to take on a life of its own, glowing brightly amidst the disco lights. Their bodies moved in sync and Sam had never felt this light, this exulted, this...free. Free from the stress of being a pre-law student. Free from his family. Free from the life of hunting he left behind.

Eventually the song came to a close and in his moment of boldness he planted a kiss right on her lips. Dean cheered in his head. _That's my boy! Nicely done kiddo._

Jess didn't freak out- in fact she parted her lips slightly, inviting him to a pleasant make-out right there on the dance floor. When they finally broke for air Jess smiled and playfully accused,

"You're a damn liar Sam. You told me you couldn't dance!"

"Guess I just needed the right partner!" he panted back. Their eyes held and Sam felt the beginning of a new direction in his life. This was more than a one-time fling, he could tell. There was something about Jess...he felt as if he'd known her his whole life, and he knew in that instant that he wanted to spend the rest of his days with her. But that meant first...

"Would you like to go out some time?"

Jess smiled. "I thought you'd never ask."

And the Dean in his head happily hummed Bruce Springsteen all the way home.


End file.
